metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserker Knight
A Berserker Knight is a Space Pirate heavily mutated by Phazon. Description Due to Space Pirates conducting experiments on their own kind with Phazon, they were able to create powerful, hulking soldiers known as Berserker Knights. Like their lesser Pirate comrades, they possess crustacean-like characteristics, seen in the way their mandibles are split, along with their pincers. They have an immense upper body with large imposing arms, while possessing a noticeably small, lower body. Their shoulders are equipped with a weapon system that fires homing, Phazon-based projectiles. They have Phazite plating on their weak spot, which lies above the back of their heads. Some Berserker Knights become Berserker Lords after surviving the highest levels of Phazon corruption. Berserker Knights lack the thick blue Phazite plating and shoulder-mounted orbs on of their Lord superiors, making them considerably easier to defeat. The common way to break the plating is by shooting the purple orbs fired by the creature; doing so will send the orbs flying into the plating. After its destruction, the Berserker Knight’s weak spot will be open to attack. However, with the use of the X-Ray Visor in combination with the Nova Beam, Samus can target an organ to instantly kill the creature. Ghor defeated one in hand-to-hand combat on Norion. Berserker Knights also show little to no concern for their fellow Space Pirates and will even snatch them up and use them as projectiles. This is likely due to Phazon infusion having deteriorated their brain tissue, resulting in an increase to their lust for combat, giving them the name Berserker. Oddly, despite the Space Pirates in the original Metroid Prime being very hunched, the Elite Pirates stand tall and are not so hunched. On the other hand, the Pirates in Corruption are less hunched (only the neck is bent) and the Berserker Knights and Lords are very bent in structure. It is believed that even after the events of Metroid Prime, the Pirates continued Project Helix in some shape or form and gave birth to Berserker Knights and Berserker Lords, subsequently replacing the Omega and Elite Pirates. morphs into a Berserker Knight when she is defeated.]] Encounters A Berserker Knight is first encountered by Samus on Norion in the Cargo Hub, though it is locked in combat with Ghor. Almost equal in physical strength, Ghor is able to smash open the plating and then stab its head while injecting his bullet fire, killing the Berserker. The first time Samus must defeat a Berserker Knight is in the Ancient Courtyard in the Bryyo Thorn Jungle. The second is an imitation, Berserker-G, by Gandrayda (in Proving Grounds on the Pirate Homeworld) and the third is encountered in Transit Station 0205 on the Homeworld Skyway as Samus is escorting the Demolition Troopers. In the Bryyo Thorn Jungle, Samus can call her Gunship in for a bombing run and kill the Berserker Knight (and others) in one hit. On the Pirate Homeworld, Samus can kill the Berserker Knight in one hit after destroying its armor by using her Screw Attack to shatter its weak point, or simply use the X-Ray Visor/Nova Beam combo. Logbook entry .]] Trivia *Evidence that supports the theory of the Berserkers being "descendants" of the original Elite Pirates is the similarity in some of their attacks and the fact that both mentioned Pirates are the result of Phazon-based experiments. *Concept art shows them with Zebesian-style claws for hands and horns on their heads similar to those of Elite Pirates. *Both Berserker Knights can be killed in a single hit in the two encounters. Samus does not need to fight them normally. *The scene where Ghor fights the Berserker Knight in his armorsuit is similar to the climax of Aliens, in which Ripley battles the Queen Alien using a cargo-loader. Gallery Berserker_killed_by_Ghor.jpg|Ghor kills a Berserker. Berzerkerlord2.png|More Artwork for the Berserker Knight. Berzerkerlord.png Berserker_Concept.jpg|More Concept Art. Image:Beserker_Knight.jpg|A Berserker Knight with two Pirates. Gandrayda-Berserker.jpg|"Berserker-G" - Gandrayda's Berserker Knight form. es:Caballero Poseído ru:Рыцарь-Берсерк Category:Space Pirates Category:Pirate Classes Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Pirate Command